Darkness under the Light Part 2
by Wing Knight
Summary: A new threat rises from the darkness and the heros of the light have to prevent another chaos. Does nobody believe in the present government and its policies any longer? Is war the only option to changing the world? Part 2 of the title.


Darkness under the LightPart 2

By: Wing Knight

Note: Sequel to A Rose in the Midst of Chaos. Took some fighting moves from Tekken 3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

07:21:37

The helicopter landed on the top of the Covert Operations Team Head Quarters. The operatives stepped off and entered the elevator that led them directly to the armory. As usual, the lieutenant was waiting by the window. He already had the necessary materials ready for them.

" Here's the ammunition for the SOCOM IIIs.......and this is the power pack. I thought you guys might be running out of the power."

They checked the power gauge. It was nearing the last quarter mark. Heero saw his blinking from the imminent power outage. They took the power pack off and switched with the spare packs.

" Thanks."

" You know, during the breakfast, I noticed three helicopters flying toward Eiffel tower. Strange thing was that it had the marking of Preventers. I though they had no helicopters you know.."

Trowa got curious and asked for further details.

" Can you describe them?"

" I don't know.....all I know is that one of them was big. I mean it was big enough to hold a mobile suit inside. By the way, where is the Tallgeese III?"

Duo answered. It was under his jurisdiction.

" It's in our hanger. There's no way they have it in their hands."

Quatre and Trowa became stupefied at the mentioning of mobile suit.

" They may have a mobile suit with them."

" What?!" asked Noin.

" We've been getting some intelligence that the Preventers developed a mobile suit. Recently, the Preventers ordered gundanium to be shipped to the base in Brazil. I don't know where exactly, but the amount was sufficient enough to build one or two mobile suits."

" Why haven't you told me?" asked Heero.

" We though it was a misinformation because the person who delivered it has some reputation for lying."

Heero thought for a moment. Eiffel tower was not a place to conduct a mobile suit battle. Another way was launching a ballistic loaded with the virus into the atmosphere.

" We're chasing the wrong goose."

He then turned to the lieutenant.

" Do you have a map?"

" Yeah, sure."

Heero opened the map and looked for a open area with facility for mobile suit.

" He's here. In Paris base."

" That's only three miles from the presidential residence!"

The operatives ran to the elevator, and pushed the button for the roof. It stopped at the top roof four minutes later. When they ran to the helipad, the transport was nowhere to be seen.

" Where is it?"

Duo looked around but found nothing, except for a body at the far corner. Duo ran to the body and flipped it.

" Shit! It's the pilot!"

A laugh was heard. Heero and Noin turned to the direction and saw Werner. Heero tried to draw his pistol but Werner shook his head.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you...."

A series of cocking noise echoed ears. The Preventers aimed their weapons at the six operatives.

" Drop your weapons."

Heero drew his pistol and aimed at Werner. As soon as the pistol came out of the holster, a gunshot echoed throughout the roof. With that, a thud followed. Heero turned around and saw Duo lying on the floor, crying with pain.

" Damn! I've been shot!"

Duo grabbed his right thigh and rolled left and right. Quatre went to his side and began to patch up the wound.

" I'll say it again. Drop your weapons."

Heero still aimed his weapon at Werner.

" Do you have to lose some one you really care?!"

Heero turned his head and saw the laser on Noin's stomach. He felt his hands shake violently. He frequently looked back and forth. Finally, his pistol was lowered then dropped on the ground.

" Is that all?"

The six operatives disarm themselves. One of the Preventers collected the weapons and placed them in the bag. The Preventers walked to their prisoners and smacked them with the guns on the head. Heero fell last and saw Noin in front of him, unconscious. He began to crawl and a boot stepped on his left hand.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk."

The person struck again and Heero saw the darkness overwhelming him.

****

09:15:31

The sound of people talking and screaming echoed through the ears and the sudden coldness woke Heero up. A woman with about six feet of height came into his vision.

" Are you awake yet, Heero?"

Heero looked around. There were others along with him as well. Quatre looked deformed from apparent beating that he took and next to him, Trowa was facing a very large man with extreme coldness in expression. It soon changed after the man punched across Trowa's face. The pain was too great for him. The red blood dripped down from the nose and his mouth.

" Don't worry. You'll soon join him."

Heero looked behind the woman. He saw a right arm to her left side. The rest of the body was covered behind a wall that came to about halfway to the length of the room. 

" My name is Natalia Borochenkov. Nice to meet you Heero Yuy."

She noticed where Heero was paying his attention to.

" Don't worry. Your wife is fine."

The man who had been beating Trowa came next to Natalia. His presence gave an eerie feeling. Natalia pointed to the man.

" This is Dmitriev Folotovski. He's our torture expert."

Heero chucked at that.

" You call beating the crap out a person a torture?"

Dmitriev became enraged and thrust his fist to Heero's abdomen. Heero gasped for breath and then looked straight into the brown eyes of Dmitriev.

" He won't be the only torture expert. As you know, Werner is also profound in the art of torturing. Dmitriev may be less artistic, but he can surely do the job."

Heero commented again.

" And what will this torture be? I don't see any point to it."

Dmitriev answered him.

" You and your wife won't get hurt much, but the rest will. I was planning on just killing them."

Heero became curious.

" Why?"

Dmitriev laughed and turned around.

" You'll know as Werner run you through his beautiful torture."

Heero watched Duo being stepped on his right thigh. The loud screams from the agonizing pain ringed his ears. He continued his observation until Werner showed up.

" My, my. I can't believe I've caught you. The great Heero Yuy. Or should I call you by your ID, GES-ZERO?"

" What do you mean? What is this ID?"

Werner turned around. He pressed a button on the wall and the body behind the wall unveiled as the rail attached to the wall retracted the body diagonally left of Heero.

" Noin!"

Werner faced his prisoner.

" I will explain since you seem to have no recollection of your history what so ever."

Heero stared at Noin. She seemed to be fine. Werner began his speech.

" As you know, many factions made up the Earth Sphere Alliance. In the year AC 173, OZ began its development for mobile suits. What you don't know is that many hardliners in the terrestrial forces developed their own project to create the perfect soldiers. Many scientists who majored in genetics and other fields gathered around. For three years, they struggled and finally gave fruit to the GES Project, or Genetically Engineered Soldier Project. In March of AC 176, the first batch were born. The experiment was a complete success. Their main purpose was to train them to become the pilots of the newly developed mobile suits. These soldiers were put into adoptions by the families to keep the project a secret. "

Werner pointed to Dmitriev.

" He is from the first batch. He was adopted by a Russian family. Many of the infants from the project, in fact, were adopted by Russians and many Europeans."

" So, why are you letting Noin and me live?"

Werner turned to Noin. He smirked as he saw her waking up.

" Noin here is also from the first batch, along with her sister. Now...you and I have different story...."

Heero waited.

" After the babies were adopted by other families, the scientists created a place that they can train the second batch. Four years have passed since their work began. And in AC 180, the second batch were born. That's where you and I come in. You were the first ever born in the second batch. That is why your id is GES-ZERO. You are the prototype of the second batch."

Heero watched on as Werner ran his mouth off. He knew Werner was getting somewhere.

" Four years after our birth, the project was scrapped, and the place that nurtured and trained us was destroyed. However, the genetic engineering done to our body continued and the training that was implanted into our brain lived on as we grew older. Soon after our departure, many of the second batch children separated. Only twenty gathered around themselves for survival. Most of the top Preventers now are that twenty, whom survived through the chaos because of their genetics."

Werner gazed at Noin who was listening very carefully.

" I've got to say, it's a weird coincident that both of you are the prototypes of your batches."

Werner continued his explanation.

" You, Heero Yuy was one of the many who got separated. The reason that you became the best pilot owes greatly to the scientists who created you. Your reaction time, great strength, and other physical and mental attributes that pulled you through the wars were already imbedded in you. Such nature was for the prototypes.... Noin here, being the first prototype of all the GES soldiers, have every quality that you have except for one thing. The indestructible body frame that you retain. I've noticed that it helped you a lot too."

Heero became impatient with the long talk.

" What do you want with us?!"

Werner smirked.

" I want you to join us. Join the family and start a new revolution that will change this serene world and create a new chapter in human history."

Noin gazed at Werner. She had no heart in changing the world that she worked so hard to make possible.

" You're insane...The history of humanity has changed. I'm not about to let that go back to what it was before."

Werner turned around and slapped Noin. He then turned to Heero.

" So, what do you think?"

" ......"

" Eh?'

" ......"

Werner grabbed a syringe and held it near Noin's neck. The needle pushed the flesh and was on a verge of penetrating the skin.

" This is X-9 virus. You know what it will do to her. Now think about it!"

Heero smirked.

" You didn't target it yet."

Werner yelled out.

" The target is already set! Only the second batch will survive. And of course, the first batch of soldiers under my command already got the antidote. So, your precious Noin will surely die after I inject this."

Heero looked at Noin's eyes. He saw the terror and also the commitment to risk her life to the life work that many people have achieved.

" I won't. I will not dishonor the deaths of men who ended the war in this world."

Werner pushed the syringe. The needle penetrated the skin and the tip arrived at the artery.

" I hope you've said your good byes."

The bluish liquid entered the bloodstream and began its work. The viruses woke up from their sleep and began to attack the red blood cells with in the blood. They multiplied and soon many of them reached the brain and the lungs. Slowly, the viruses destroyed the cells that made up the body. Werner let go of Noin and left her on the floor. Heero saw her body convulsing and also breathing hard.

" You have about two hours before her condition becomes incurable."

With that, Werner, Natalia, and Dmitriev left the torturing chamber and Heero began his struggle with the chain around his wrists. The arms tugged the chains to break the connection in one point. His forearms started to bleed with the amount of force exerted on the skin.

" Aargghh!"

One piece of the chain tore off from its binding and the left arm became free. Heero now reached for the right arm and pulled off the chain also. The freed hands quickly freed the feet and kneeled next to Noin. She was still having a spasm, and now the blood began to seep out of the mouth.

" Don't worry."

Heero caressed his hand over her forehead and looked around for his suit. He walked around the torture chamber and found a crate with a lock. He busted the lock open with a metal bar and dug through the piles of clothes for his belongings. After he found the top part of the stealth suit, he slipped his arms and zipped up to encase himself. He then looked for his tactical vest. He found his belt and also his personal sidearm within a box looking holster. It seemed so much like a utility box that Werner missed it. Heero pulled the pistol out and checked. Next, he ejected the magazine and counted the bullets inside. He had seven bullets inside. He had to find more.

' Where is it?'

His hand continued its search for the vest. It touched upon many vests of other operatives. Finally, he found his vest to find everything in its place. Heero cocked the pistol and placed it in the side holster where SOCOM III used to be. From the door, Heero peeked around the corners and saw Dmitriev coming back. Heero hid behind the wall that partially divided the torture chamber. The breathing calmed and his brain began to wait for the door to open.

Dmitriev enjoyed the torture. It was his sport. Like many people enjoy some type of sport, the torture was his. He met Werner after the Eve war. He worked in White Fang but found himself uninterested in the independence of the colonies. It was just another occasion to haunt someone. In front of the door, he adjusted his sleeves by folding them up and cracked his neck. He was going to have some fun with Heero character, although he was ordered not to touch Noin.

' What's so special about her?' wondered Dmitriev, as he entered the chamber where he fell into the surprise.

Heero listened to the steps as it drew closer and closer. At the precise moment when Dmitriev was beside the wall, Heero hooked his right leg while raising them and connected his heel between the target's rib cages. He heard the gasping and turned around the corner. As soon as his body turned around the corner, a giant fist came into the view and struck him in the face. Heero flew about three feet and slammed hard into the steel wall. It left a good two inch imprint on the wall. Heero got up to his feet and took stance.

" I don't know how you got loose but you will not get away."

Dmitriev's giant hands grabbed Heero by the head and smashed his head against Heero's head. Heero fell to the ground again and felt the blood flowing from his lips and nose. He also noticed his left eye was swollen from the punch. Dmitriev taunted his opponent.

" Ha ha ha ha ha! You seem to be tired. I don't know why the boss sees you as a threat."

Heero made a fist and drove it right to the rib cage once again. This time, Dmitriev fell to the ground. It was apparent that he was in great pain.

" I......(gasp)...don't under stand..... You should be lying on the ground by now...."

Heero walked over to his opponent. He then wrapped his left arm around the huge neck. He then placed his right hand against Dmitriev's right side of the head and applied a little pressure.

" Tell me the cure."

" Never."

Heero applied more pressure and the cracking sounds began.

" Tell me the cure!"

Dmitriev was swinging his arms to get free. The pressure was added again.

" Tell me the cure!"

Dmitriev stopped his struggle and sighed.

" It's......it's the blood of the unintended people. The virus will die with the contact of the new blood. Of course, you have to follow the same principle as the blood donation."

Heero let go and grabbed the syringe that he prepared. He grabbed the water bottle and cleaned the arms. Heero stabbed himself with the needle and drew the blood. The syringe began to suck up the blood and Heero filled it up. He then walked to Noin and cleaned the needle. He timed the convulsion and pushed the needle in straight into her heart. Once the needle reached the heart, Heero quickly injected his blood into her and pulled the needle out. Heero threw the syringe away and sat beside her. He looked around and saw the others awake.

" Hey, Heero. Get me out will ya?"

Heero smiled and crawled over. He unlocked the cuffs then crawled back to Noin. In a few minutes, the other operatives got dressed and stood over the couple.

" Is it working?"

Heero sighed and watched Noin's body on the floor. The convulsing has ceased but he wasn't sure.

" I don't know until the two hours is up."

" Here's her gear."

Duo handed Noin's suit, vest, and the backup sidearm. Heero raised Noin and placed the top part of the suit underneath her, then covered her with the vest.

" So, what do we do now?"

Heero got up.

" Find our beam rifles and SOCOMs. And try to find the mobile suit they're using."

" What are you gonna do?" asked Quatre.

" I'll stay by her side until the two hours are up."

Quatre nodded with understanding.

" Alright."

The four operatives went out the door and separated. Heero sat beside Noin and watched her fight for her life, unable to help any more.

****

11:36:13

Heero fell asleep while waiting. And in his dream, he watched Noin and himself living in the house with a baby. There seemed to be no threat to them. He saw himself sitting on the sofa with Noin. He was making funny face to the baby, but slowly the infant began to dissolve in his arms until it disintegrated to air. Heero looked down and watched himself mourning. The grief taking a toll on his heart. As soon as he tried to comfort himself, he woke up. He looked around and saw Noin watching him. Heero got to his knees and helped her up. They stood on their feet and took couple of steps when Duo came in with the beam rifles.

" I got your weapons here."

Duo dropped them and turned around. He got to the door and peeked around. Before getting out, Duo took a glance back.

' They sure get along fine.'

Meanwhile, Trowa and Wufei hid behind the boxes of weapons in the hanger. They saw a mobile suit which threatened the delightful city of Paris and the world. Wufei zoomed in and turned on the night vision mode. Upon inspecting the mobile suit, Wufei dropped to the floor with such dumbfounded look that made Trowa curious.

" What is it?"

" It's a Gundam."

" What do you mean?"

Trowa inspected the mobile suit and sure enough, it was a Gundam. Trowa turned on the stealth mode and turned to Wufei.

" I'm going to get a better look. You stay put."

Trowa walked to the back of the mobile suit. He saw an object attached to the right of the back pack.

' Hmm.'

A machine moved above Trowa and arrived at the object. The object opened up and the machine loaded a gigantic shell. Trowa saw a figure in front of the Gundam's torso. The figure opened the cockpit hatch and got inside. Wufei called Trowa.

" I think its Werner. I'm going to contact the others."

The others in the torture chamber got a message. They each opened their links and Wufei's voice reflected the situation.

" It's a Gundam. The mobile suit is a Gundam equipped with a bazooka. I think Werner is ready to take it to use."

" Wait Wufei. We'll be right there."

Heero grabbed Noin's weapons and supported her with his other shoulder. As he walked out of the torture chamber, he wondered about the mobile suit. He dialed in the Wufei's frequency.

" Wait. Can you describe how big the bazooka is?"

Wufei took a quick look at the bazooka. It was quite big for the bio-chemical weapon delivery system.

" Heero. It's very big. I think it's too big for bio-chemical delivery."

Heero wondered at that. X-9 couldn't kill Noin fast enough as he thought it would. He began to doubt that the real threat to the world was the virus.

' Something more powerful and deadlier than the virus and can affect the whole world..... What could it be?'

He remembered the report about a year ago that a few strategic nuclear warhead was stolen in route to the disposal facility.

" Could it be?"

Noin turned to him.

" Could what?"

Heero repositioned Noin's left arm over his right shoulder, then turned on the stealth mode. They got outside and leaned against a wall.

" I had a report about a year ago that a strategic nuclear warhead was stolen while it was being transported to the spaceport for the disposal to the sun."

" How big was it?"

" I don't remember. All I know is that the explosive force could in theory, destroy the whole civilization in Earth."

Noin nearly puked at that. She didn't know about such a powerful warhead existing now. She thought all of them were destroyed after the eve war. It was one of the agreements between the states to disarm all of the mobile suits and the ballistic nuclear and chemical weapons. The large quantity delayed the projected disarmament date but such thing as missing nuclear warhead never came up even in the high level conference. All she knew was that everything was going peachy.

' Damn bureaucrats!'

Heero continued.

" I think Werner stole it before he joined the Preventers' Corp and then used the Preventers' authority to build a mobile suit that can deliver it in a different method to the current ballistic missiles or cruise missiles."

Noin got up and turned to Heero.

" Well, what are you waiting for? We got a world to protect."

Heero smiled and followed her. On their way to the stairs, Heero handed her the weapons.

****

12:05:31

Werner waited for the moment when he will take off. Everyone had to get out of the Earth of course, before he fired the warhead to the Earth. He suddenly turned on the communication.

" Natalia, did Dmitriev report back?"

" No."

Werner thought for a second in the cockpit and gave an order.

" Send team of operatives to the torture chamber, now!"

Natalia contacted the security and within five minutes, a team of specialists ranging from martial arts to explosives left their post for the torture chamber. Heero heard the loud footsteps through the walls and felt the vibration through the stairs. He waited for a moment to judge the direction it came from. He placed his finger against the steel wall and timed the vibration. It obviously was getting closer by the second. Both Noin and Heero activated the stealth mode and leaned close against the wall.

****

12:20:54

The team came down the stairs to the torture chamber. They passed by the two enemies in stealth camouflages and entered the torture chamber. The team leader ordered the others to look around while he smoke a cigar. The others now searched around the chamber for any prisoners or clues. They found the body of Dmitriev on the floor, unconscious.

' Captain! Major Folotovski is here. He's hurt pretty bad!"

The team leader came in. He saw Dmitriev with disgust. He was looking quite badly with the open wounds. He kneeled next to the major and woke him up.

" Major. Where are the prisoners?"

" .......they escaped....."

" Major. Where did they go?"

" Mo.....mobile suit h....hanger......"

Captain ordered four of the team members to carry Dmitriev to the infirmary and signaled the others to follow him.

" They won't be far. You men, follow me!"

The captain waved his left hand and the other members followed him. As soon as he got out, he called the security office and informed them of the situation.

" Prisoners escaped and are believed to be headed or at the mobile suit hanger!"

Werner heard it and went furious.

" What?! All operatives will defend the hanger at once!"

Meanwhile, Trowa sat beside Wufei and took out his water bottle. He opened the top and began the rapid gulps of the cool liquid inside. He turned to Wufei.

" So, where's Duo and Quatre?"

A rat dashed by Trowa's left side. He got out his pistol and aimed at the direction.

" I can't believe you were going to shoot me."

Trowa holstered his sidearm and sighed.

" Duo. Are you okay?"

" Yeah, sure. My leg still hurts like hell though."

Duo sat beside his comrades and grabbed his wound.

" You weakling. Can't you bear the pain?"

" No way! I think the bullet struck the bone."

Soon Quatre joined them. He looked at the Gundam through the goggle and hid behind the boxes.

" That bazooka has a magazine attached on the end...... How many warheads are missing, Trowa?"

Trowa guesstimated the dimensions of the magazine.

" There are five, 500 megaton warheads unaccounted for in the report. The dimensions of the magazine fits the five warheads in the bazooka form. I bet the warheads are going to be used to destroy the colonies or the Earth."

" Five hundred megatons? Holy shit!"

Trowa continued his calculation.

" That's enough to make the five continents and may be the whole Earth a planet of desert."

" Why would Werner want to do it?"

Finally, Heero and Noin joined their friends in the hanger.

" Because he intends to exterminate the humanity, cleansing with so called 'pure' genetic soldiers."

Wufei turned around.

" Heero! What took you so long?"

Heero placed Noin against the boxes.

" Making sure I don't make any noise on the way."

Wufei nodded slowly. He pointed to the direction of the mobile suit.

" That's the threat."

Heero gazed at the gigantic, humanoid machine that he was familiar and comfortable with. He had to decide whether to steal it or destroy it.

" Do you have your beam rifles?"

" Yeah."

" Good....we might have to destroy the Gundam ourselves."

Heero looked around to check what the enemies were doing. He saw someone getting into the cockpit.

" I think it's too late."

The Gundam's eyes glowed or a moment as the reactor engaged and the power flowed through out the mobile suit. The door of the hanger opened and the mobile suit began its way toward the outside world. Noin turned to the others.

" We better hurry."

Everyone nodded and dashed out of their cover. Duo aimed his rifle and fired at the left ankle joint. The yellow beam squeezed through the gap between two armor plates and disabled the sophisticated mechanism. The Gundam stopped and the head looked down. In the cockpit, Werner saw the Covert Operations Team members attacking his mobile suit.

" Heh! Pathetic."

Inside the head of the Gundam, two vulcan guns began to revolve. As it did so, the multiple barreled were loaded with the ammunitions. Within a fraction of second, the vulcans spat out its ammunition to the target on the bottom. Noin diverged as the bullets from the vulcan landed in her path. She was followed closely by Heero. They took cover behind the hanger door. Meanwhile, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre ducked behind the truck near the Gundam's left foot.

****

12:22:30

Barrage of vulcan fire pinned the C.O.T. members down. Only Duo fired occasionally to keep the Gundam from leaving the hanger. Trowa and the others who took cover behind the truck soon found themselves surrounded by the guards who opened fire. They moved again. This time, they placed themselves on the foot of the Gundam. Hiding behind the inner side of the foot. The bullets struck the gundanium and bounced off in all directions. At lease for the moment, they were safe.

" We're stuck. Couldn't you find better place to hide?" demanded Wufei.

The three fired at the advancing guards with their pistols, one gun in each hand, they held off the seemingly impending doom. After their first magazine went empty, they took cover again and began to reload.

" Great! Let's just hope that we don't run out of ammo."  
Quatre finished his reloading first and uncovered himself. He fiercely fired his pistols and when he was empty, he was followed by Wufei.

" Damn! I will not die before seeing my weak wife give birth to my son!"

The top slides of the pistols held in the feeding position as the gun became empty of ammo. Wufei was relieved by Trowa.

" You're expecting a baby?" asked Trowa as he squeezed the trigger in a frenzy. The bodies of the guards piled up. The remaining guards were using them as a barrier between them and the bullets. They were at a stand off. Quatre went up as Trowa took cover.

Just outside the hanger, Heero and Noin peeked around the corner to catch what was going on. The bullets from the Gundam's head-mounted vulcan struck the hanger door and made impressions.

" We better find a better place."

Heero looked around. Beyond the hanger was a vast amount of space which no soul can hide, at least from a mobile suit. Heero grabbed his beam rifle and placed the sighting around the corner. Through the targeting sight sent to the right side of the tactical goggle, Heero aimed at the right ankle.

' I hope it works.'

Heero squeezed the trigger and the yellow beam ripped through the target. The Gundam became unstable and started to fall. Trowa and the others got out of their position as the leg of the mobile suit fell on them. With the thundering clash, the ground shook and the Gundam broke through the hanger door. The arms pushed the ground to lift the body and the cockpit opened. Heero let go of his beam rifle, which retracted back, and grabbed his SOCOM III. He aimed to the cockpit and slowly approached, occasionally looking around for safety. From distance, Noin covered Heero.

****

12:31:51

Inside the fallen mobile suit, Werner growled with anger. His dream of renewing the humanity and ending the pathetic and weak structure of democracy was now over. From corner of his sight, he saw Heero approaching the open cockpit and felt the desperation to find a way to continue his mission.

' What do I do?'

Werner went through the weapons list and found most of them useless. He was however, relieved as he realized his ultimate weapon was available for use. He selected the nuclear bazooka and armed all five warheads. He then connected them to the self-detonation mechanism via frequency. All he had to do was press the button for self-detonation and the nuclear warheads would explode, all at once, creating a nuclear bomb with roughly 2500 megaton of yield. He held the remote for detonation and stepped out of the cockpit.

Heero saw Werner come out of the cockpit and quickly aimed his gun. It was obvious that Werner hadn't given up yet. Heero started to fear what Werner would do. His fear was escalated as Werner came out of the shadows.

" You think you've stopped me?! You haven't!"

Heero saw the remote for the self-detonation mechanism.

" Come on Heero, drop your gun."

He saw Noin behind Heero.

" You too!"

Noin dropped her rifle and walked toward Heero. She saw Heero aiming his gun to Werner despite the threat. By the time she reached Heero, the gun was dropped.

" You can't survive form the detonation, Werner."

Werner began to laugh.

" I'm not planning to survive. You see, I've connected the self-detonation device to the nuclear warheads. If I press this button, all five warheads explode at once and the Earth will not be able to sustain life."

Noin clinched her teeth and started coldly at Werner.

" But I do want to know my limitations. You see, I just want to test out my abilities by fighting you two. If any one of you kill me, then you can disarm the warheads, but if I become victorious, I shall destroy this whole planet and let the nature decide the next phase."

Werner placed the remote on the cockpit hatch. He then got ready for his fight.

" One on one. I don't care which one of you begin."

Heero turned to Noin.

" I'll handle this. You just run away as far as you can."

Noin protested.

" But I want to fight too!"

Heero raised his hand and placed it on Noin's shoulder.

" Please. Do as I say."

Noin grabbed Heero's wrist and took his hand off from her shoulder.

" I'm sorry."

Noin charged to Werner. When she was two meters away, she jumped up and kicked as hard as she could. Werner moved away and her right foot cut across the air and she landed on the ground. Werner rushed toward her and kicked behind the left knee. Noin fell to the ground Werner grabbed her by the hair. With his right hand, Werner held Noin's right arm and yanked it. From the tremendous force applied, the shoulder came loose from the socket and Noin screamed in pain. Werner stepped back and tried to strike Noin's chin but missed as Noin got up and thrust the right knee into Werner's stomach. Werner collapsed to the floor and Noin favored her right shoulder. Heero could only watch as Noin slowly walked toward the remote. Noin looked back and gave a smile. However, the smile didn't last long. Werner got up and kicked Noin on her side. She became airborne and struck the hard gundanium armor.

" Nn-oo!"

Heero ran to his comrade, and companion. Werner grabbed Noin's head and smashed it against the Gundam before Heero got to her in time. The red blood attached itself to the cold metal of the mobile suit and dripped down to the floor. Noin fell to her knees and looked at Heero one more time as her body fell on to the concrete floor. Heero kneeled beside her. The blood began to soak the concrete.

" Wake up...."

Heero shook her gently. Her eyes opened slowly and gazed at him for a moment and closed again.

" No....."

Heero looked for the wound. He had to stop the bleeding somehow. He found the wound on the forehead and wrapped the bandage around it. He took off his top of stealth suit and made a pillow for her. After making things comfortable, Heero rose to his feet and stared at Werner. He was looking at his own hands and his body.

" I can't believe it. It can be more powerful than I've ever hoped!"

Heero walked to Werner and stopped two feet in front. Werner faced his opponent faced each other. Tension rose with the guns firing behind them. The adrenaline level rose within them and their veins popped up. Werner took his fighting stance and Heero did also. Heero noticed the stance.

' Kickboxing?'

Werner became amused at Heero's stance. He never saw it before.

' What is it?'

" I see you prefer kickboxing."

" What's yours? Karate?"

Heero smiled.

" Actually, mix of kung fu, tae kwon do, and karate. I just use whatever I want whenever I want."

" I see, the three martial arts of Asia. How fitting."

" Enough talk."

Heero dashed to his opponent and drove his left foot toward Werner's face. Werner tilted his head back and the foot flew in front of his face. Werner quickly grabbed it and swung Heero and slammed him on the concrete ground. The concrete broke into pieces and Heero lied there. He slowly got up and took his fighting stance again.

" Aren't you going to give up?"

" ................"

Werner took a step forward then kicked with his left foot. Heero ducked and let the foot swing above his head and tripped his opponent. As soon as the body fell to the ground, Heero leaped into the air, aiming to stomp Werner with his feet.

" Yiiiiiaaaaaa!"

The feet landed on the concrete and Werner rolled away.

" You're too slow."

Heero took another stance, in tae kwon do. He took couple of steps forward and when he was in range, he extended his right leg diagonally down and kicked Werner's knee then spun around and kicked Werner's head. Werner got up and kicked up. Heero waited for a second and kicked Werner's leg and then quickly kicked the stomach with the same foot.

" Not bad."

Werner dusted himself off and got ready. He charged ahead and thrust his fist. Heero hooked the incoming arm with the his left arm and struck the elbow with his right elbow and his left knee. Werner backed off and screamed in pain.

" Aaaarrrgghh!

Werner's arm was broken and was left hanging. In an instant, Heero dashed in front of Werner and began his barrage of kicks. The left foot kicked the stomach continuously and then finally, kicked Werner into the air. While his opponent was still afloat, Heero began another barrage with the right foot. After his eighth continuous kick, the axe kick finished the job. Werner lied on the ground, coughing up blood and gasping for breath. After picking up his SOCOM III, Heero walked over to him and watched. He listened around himself. The gunfire ceased and the wind howled around him. Occasionally, the cracking came from the damaged mobile suit and the smell of gunpowder stung the nose.

" You're finished, Werner."

Heero grabbed Werner by his collar and lifted him up. Heero took out a plastic strap and began to tie Werner's wrists. He saw Noin in his view, dragging her feet toward the cockpit. The strap became fastened and Heero turned Werner around. After patting down for any concealed weapons, Heero turned Werner again. At the moment Werner turned around again, he kicked Heero away and in doing so, grabbed the SOCOM pistol. He turned left and took aim. The red laser traced through the air and stopped its track.

" Noin!"

Noin turned around as Werner began to squeeze the trigger. Heero balanced himself and reached for his desert eagle. Heero cleared his weapon from the holster and aligned it to his target. Just as the Heero's right index finger pulled the trigger, two gunshots echoed through the air and the .50 bullet cut the air and impacted in Werner's chest. The desert eagle fired six more shots before Werner's body fell to the ground.

Heeero turned his head to his right and saw another body on the ground. He dropped his empty pistol and rushed to the body. He kneeled beside and gently lifted the body.

" Noin. Are you okay?"  
The other operatives arrived around them and watched on. They took out the bandages and other medical equipment to treat the wounded comrade.

Heero opened the vest and checked for bullet holes. He found one hole that entered Noin's body. He placed his hand over it and applied pressure. Trowa wrapped the bandage over the wound and tied it. Behind them, Quatre called for the chopper.

" Send a chopper quick!"

****

12:50:48

The chopper arrived at the Paris base. As the flight crew prepared the cargo area for the extraction, six operatives entered the helicopter.

" Lift off now!"

The pilot nodded and applied collective. The rotors spun faster and the helicopter lifted off. It turned around and fast tracked to the hospital. Heero sat beside Noin and watched the helpless body that was just around the corner of death. He grabbed Noin's hand and held it tight. He felt as if letting go of the hand would result in Noin's death.

They arrived at the hospital and the medical crew rushed Noin to the emergency room. The others were blocked by the media who rushed to interview. Various questions echoed in the ears.

" Excuse me! What does you're group do?"

" Is the world safe from Werner's threat?"

Heero pushed the reporters away as he walked to the elevator. He was finally stopped by the reporters who surrounded the C.O.T. operatives.

" Would you like to make a statement...." the reporter looked at the rank. "colonel......"

Heero closed his eyes and cleared his head. It seemed that the secrecy of the C.O.T. was now over. It was apparent that these reporters listened to the communications by hacking into the frequency.

" Yuy. Colonel Heero Yuy."

The reporters became silent and only the flashing camera provided any clue to the flow of time. One of the reporter asked the question.

" What does you're group do?"

Heero sighed and faced the reporter.

" We were until now, the covert operations group that protected the ESUN government from threats."

" Can you make a statement for the public?"

Heero saw the elevator door closing beyond the journalists. He wanted to get things finished.

" The recent threats sought to disturb the new found peace in the Earth and the colonies. It is apparent that the young age of this nation gives reason for the suspicion toward the peace and the democracy of the government. I urge everyone to throw these suspicions and doubts away. The days of insecurity and the war is over. Let's move on and start new. Now, if you'll excuse me...."

Heero shoved through the crowd and entered the elevator. The elevator closed and Heero sighed in despair.

' Noin, hang in there.......'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGundam WingWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gundam W characters are property of Sunrise & Sotsu. Other characters belong to me.

I'm planning on writing two different versions of sequel to this fic. I'm getting many ideas popping up in my head with this pairing and background story. I'm going to share many of them with you folks as I can.

Wing Knight


End file.
